Red Snow
by Renhi
Summary: -Kurancest Drabbles- 2. In which Kaname is flooded with Valentine's chocolate and shows a wee bit of insanity, while Yuuki curses whoever-resides-up-there for ruining her chocolate.
1. Red Snow

**_Red Snow_**  
by Perdendosi Muse-ing

**Rating**: PG-13/T  
**Main Character**: Kuran Kaname  
**Summary: **She is one, and he is three.  
**Disclaimer**: I think I'd be really, really rich if I owned Vampire Knight… But I ain't. Yeah. Totally.

**Author Notes**: I don't know- it was just so fun writing this, I just had to post it up! And yeah.

**WARNING**: _Contains spoilers from Chapter 34 to 36. Don't say I didn't warn you. I just did._

* * *

She is one, and he is three. 

In the corner of his eye, he sees her eyes staring at his. (Innocently.)

He becomes nervous as he goes closer to her, but he is smiling gently as she grabs his finger and laughs.

What'll happen to those clear, innocent eyes? What'll happen to her-

(They'll take her innocence as they did his-)

The first time he is scared for anybody else, it is for _her_.

* * *

Time passes fast, and now, she is three and he is five. 

That evil, hypocritical society is about to devour the pure-bloods.

(Those vile, treacherous people.)

Society is always, always cruel like that, somehow. It bites you when least scared, and it tramples over everything that is weak. It tries to go over anything in it's way, and most of the time, it succeeds.

("Corrupted, corrupted world," he muses to himself, but it is too worldly, too adult-like, and far too scary.)

They always hid her from twisted societies as best as they ever could.

(Her world consists of four people, a basement, and a mansion.)

* * *

It is the day of the massacre, that blood-filled day. 

She is five and he is seven.

The day is filled with bloody crimson and the scent of father and mother's blood. It is snowing outside, and the pure white snow is soon blanketed with red Kuran blood.

(Bloody rose petals fall to the floor gracefully, dangerously slow.)

His hands shake lightly as he walks away from now-dead-Kuran Rido. Breathing in the cold winter air, he turns away into the future.

He has nobody now, and he is alone.

(Grabbed a small, small snowflake that was red with Kuran blood.)

* * *

She is now seven and he is nine. 

Two years have now passed from that 'incident', and he smiles bitterly as he stares at currently-Yuuki-Cross.

(She was previously Yuuki Kuran, but is now Yuuki Cross. She is now a human saved by Kaname Kuran from a Level E vampire, not a pure-blood that is the sibling of Kaname Kuran.)

He knows that she won't remember anything even if he wants her too. It wouldn't help even if she remembers anything right now at this instant, because it would be too much for her to understand.

(He wanders hopelessly into the future, being the wanderer he is.)

* * *

Years pass, and she is fourteen and he is sixteen. 

(The eye of the storm is yet to come, so why not sit down and have some tea while we wait for our house to crumble?)

He lives in the Moon Dorms with the vampires, and is the President of the Night Class.

She is in the Sun Dorm, being a Guardian and in the Disciplinary Commitee with that other Kiryuu.

It's ironic, really, in so much different ways it's hard to explain every single one of them.

"Come on in, Yuuki," he says with that fake smile plastered on his face, "it must be hard for you to get all those girls back to their dorms. Why don't you stay for a cup of tea?"

(She still addresses him as her savior. He is never her brother, but is always her savior.)

And in the midst of it all, he sees Zero Kiryuu glare at him, eyes brimming with hatred and jealousy.

* * *

She is sixteen and has just fallen into bloody hell. 

He is eighteen and has just saved her from that said-hell.

There are so much more frightening prospects, more scary dreams to come. But it'll come so suddenly that they won't be ready for it.

(When will this nightmare ever end?

It seems like it's endless and it'll never be the end.)

"I'll always be there for you," he whispers into the cold winter snow.

(It snows bloody snow, like that cold winter night when it smelled of mother and father's blood.)

* * *

Closing Notes: I love reviews. I LOVE REVIEWS. (Hint hint, wink wink) 

I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	2. Chocolate

_**Chocolate**_  
by Perdendosi Muse-ing

**Rating**: PG-13/T  
**Main Character**: Kuran Kaname  
**Summary: **2. In which Kaname is flooded with Valentine's Day chocolate and shows a bit of insanity, while Yuuki is cursing the person-up-there for ruining her chocolate.  
**Disclaimer**: I think I'd be really, really rich if I owned Vampire Knight… But I ain't. Yeah. Totally.

**Author Notes**: Um… It's a late Valentine's Day fic. Thank you for the good reviews, minna! Oh. And one more thing: If Kaname seems out of character, then blame me! But really, I just tried, like whoa. And yeah, but really, you can never seem to know what he thinks. This is just his silly side. 

**_WARNING: CHARACTER MAY BE OOC. IF SO, BLAME AUTHOR._**

* * *

From the time he started going to Cross Academy, he started to get something annually called 'chocolate'. Well, technically, it wasn't just 'getting', but the chocolate from those **very**-human girls just piled up at the corner of his dark room. 

After he had gotten way too much of it, he asked one of the girls exactly why they were giving it to him, and not giving it to everybody else in the process. Whenever he asked, the girl (and other girls that were asked the same question) did three repetitious things. They were:

1. They started blushing out of nowhere, making it seem as if they were proposing or something.

2. They started to giggle while looking at the floor.

3. Then, they just dashed out of the scene.

* * *

Why they did that, he didn't know. 

(Because, like, you know, women are such complicated beings-)

I mean, exactly why would these girls give chocolate to him?

(Oh. Wait. He knew. It was because he was excessively _hot_ and _fantabulous_.)

And from all the sweets in the world, just why did they have to choose that excessively sweet, saccharine-filled thing called **chocolate**?

Well, it was becoming pretty obvious that he didn't like them. It irritated him to no end, but he sure as hell wasn't going to show his irritation to the other vampires.

It would have been better if those chocolate had blood in it, instead of cream or **more** chocolate. Alas, those humans girls didn't know that he was a vampire.

It also wasn't helping that the chocolate had a bazillion calories in it. The more he thought about it, the more reasons he found for despising chocolate. It wasn't helping at all, really it wasn't.

Well, the saccharine taste was a wee bit addicting…

(Nobody was ever going to know this side of him, because, well, he was keeping it a **secret**! The only people who were going to find out about his insane part was **himself**! HA!)

Well, that's what he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Kaname Kuran, the 'dignified' pure-blood vampire was being tortured and annoyed by those pesky sweets, Yuuki Cross was in a huge pinch. 

If you want to know exactly what the pinch was, it was this: Oh-my-gosh-I-think-I-just-burnt-the-chocolate-for-Kaname-sama.

Yes, it was true. She had just messed up her Valentine's Day gift. Again. She glared up at the sky, cursing whoever-resided-up-there.

Damn! And that was the last of her supplies, too. Urgh. That person up there didn't like her at all, it seemed.

And when she couldn't think of anything else to do, she did the thing that everybody would do when facing such a huge mistake: she despaired.

After about a week's amount of despair, she stood up, and just wrapped up the burnt chocolate, while thinking 'I'm sure Kaname-sama will understand!'

She then promptly stood up, then went straight for the Night Class Dorm.

* * *

And thus, our story goes once again to Kaname. 

He was happily chomping the chocolate in his dark room, hurriedly hiding it away from other people's (and vampires') sights when he heard a knock. (It was done secretly, because his very-cold and very-sexy attitude was the only things that should ever be shown to anybody, not the 'I'm-a-chocolate-crazed-vampire!' attitude.)

"Come in," he said to the person who was knocking. (With dignity, of course.)

When he saw who entered, he saw Yuuki with something all wrapped with ribbons.

"Kaname-sama, this is for you."

She hurriedly ran towards him, handing him the chocolate.

When he opened the wrapping in front of her, he saw chocolate, and he took a bite.

(He could tell it was burnt with those awesome senses of his, because he ate way too much good chocolate.)

"It tastes wonderful, Yuuki. Thank you."

She blushed, thanked him, hoping he liked it, then walked out of the room.

Well, at least she did something different from the other girls:

She walked out like a normal person would, and didn't giggle like some hysterical, almost-psychotic lunatic.

* * *

Closing Notes: I hope you liked it! It was hilarious when I thought about it, but I don't really know what happened to me…. Sorry T-T

Please read and review!

I know that Kaname seems way out of character, but you just never know what happens in his head, let alone how he acts while he isn't in the spotlight, yes?

Sorry if I messed up Kaname for you!


End file.
